User talk:SuSpence95
BTW I like things nice and neat, so after awhile I delete my Talk page. Thank You! Spence 09:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) It contained good spelling. You're ginger? Spoon 17:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) "How was 'ur' vacation?" SPELLING. You are ginger, no? Spoon 17:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by "ginger"? SuSpence95 17:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hair colour, Man. Hair! Spoon 17:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) No, brown (or an extremely dirty blonde) Why do you ask? SuSpence95 17:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Meh. Me crappy memory or your pic. Spoon 17:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Which pic? The one on my page? SuSpence95 17:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) No, your actual picture Nitty deleted. Don't use pictures of yourself. Unless I do it first. Spoon 17:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah ok. Yeah, I'm just brown. SuSpence95 17:58, 1 August 2009 (UTC) 18:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC)]] Is that you....? Also I realized that apparently everyone knows each other's name, except me. I don't know anyone's other and AND who's Toby and Pararaptor who's Stephen. SuSpence95 18:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. It is. Me=Tom WWH=David Nitty=Alex Bayonetta=Friday Xandus=Brian CW75=Andrew Sixdog=Daniel Spoon 18:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, apparently I was left out of that conversation :-P SuSpence95 18:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Side note: I don't know why I thought of this, but your eyelashes look like Lady GaGa's SuSpence95 18:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Nah, I've just been gathering. Brian was hard to find. Spoon 18:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Did ya hear that I might become the new bureaucrat of inFamous wiki? SuSpence95 18:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I hate my eyelashes. I should trim them. But that would be stupid. And, yes, I heard. Spoon 18:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Shit. Spoon 18:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) HAHAHA SuSpence95 18:15, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Say that again, and I say something back. Spoon 18:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) "Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." - Lady WhoreWhore You DO know she's a lesbian, don't you? Spoon 18:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :I figured bisexual, more fun for everyone. SuSpence95 18:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. And 'Poker Face' was alluding to that fact. Spoon 18:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :And her boyfriend "Speedy"? It's a facade. Having a boyfriend to 'hide' the truth. Spoon 18:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... interesting. I wish Wikia could hurry their butts. SuSpence95 18:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) They are slow. Wait a day. Spoon 18:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :It has been a day. SuSpence95 18:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Then check your email. Spoon 18:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Damn, it said that she checks it everyday... except on weekends. SuSpence95 18:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Anyway... any plans for the holidays? Spoon 18:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, sorry for the slow responses. I'm talking to people from school on facebook and AIM. No family trips? Spoon 18:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :No sadly. Last "vacation" I got was to south carolina about 4 or 5 years ago. SuSpence95 18:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Ouch. Spoon 18:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah it sucks. Plus all my relatives suck. SuSpence95 18:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Even your Uncle? Spoon 19:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes everyone but my cousin Emily, she's nice. SuSpence95 19:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::How nice? Nitty 19:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::She's just really nice considered she was married for about a year, had a baby, then had to divorce her husband because he was an asshole. Hey... Nitty's back from the comic. Was it good? Spoon 19:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok... Weird, the wiki logged me out for no reason. SuSpence95 19:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) What comic? The family attacked. They'll be doing it all weekend. Nitty 19:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Doing what all weekend? Spoon 19:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Drilling the hinges off my door. I have a dresser jammed in front of it for now. Mum's convinced I'm looking at porn. She's half right. I'm looking at it, but it ain't porn. Nitty 19:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :What?! You locked your door and put a dresser in front of it? Why? SuSpence95 19:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Because... wait... oh shit. They've got a chainsaw! Ahhhh! No! Please! I have a girlfriend! NOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo Nitty 19:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I will save you... eventually... Spoon 19:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) R.I.P. Nitpicker of the Wastes. SuSpence95 19:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Eventually doesn't cut it, Spoon! Shit... ... I think they got Francis! Nitty 19:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) "I HATE Louis!" Spoon 19:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Godammit, Valve, why the hell couldn't you make Episode Three before L4D2? When I find those sonsa... {Nitty has startled the Witch!} Aww, come on! Nitty 19:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) PIILLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSS HHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Spoon 19:38, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I swear, the Director has it in for me. Nitty 19:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) What the............... [CHAOS HAS STARTED THE TANK-WITCH] OMGWTFZORZ! The Second Wolf Brother. 20:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) [THE DUDE HAS JUST EATEN A GLUTEN FREE PIZZA] Architect of Negativity 20:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Leave it to Wikia... She'll give you control eventually. Discuss it with other active users. And pray. A lot. Wikia mulls everything over for a long time. Nitty 19:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, and also... HOLY SHIT I JUST REALIZED MZ CAME OUT YOU LUCKY BASTARDS!!!!!!! SuSpence95 19:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) You didn't miss much. There's not a damn APC anywhere in the ship. The new Alien weapons use Alien Power "Modules". Nitty 19:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Idiot. There are about 250 APC's on the ship. Spoon 19:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Thats odd, I found 300 while laughing my head off blowing alien heads off with my new favorite gun, with damage of 130!--Friday 19:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) WAH! T-T I missed so much! Nitty 19:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, about that... Sorry, couldn't find your blog. Might just be morning retardation... Please link? Also, how's the adopting going? Architect of Negativity 08:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) What adoption? Do tell, plezz. Pararaptor 08:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that, had a creative spark for Xandus's Chinese buddies' operations in England. Also working on fitting the newbie resident lesbian into the story. How're you doing with the wiki? Nitty 22:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Lolcat style spence Give me a picture and a caption. Spoon 23:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Examples: Get a blank image you want used, then tell me want you want on it. Spoon 23:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Spencey 00:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC)]] :....ok? 00:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC)]]